Freya Beauchamp
Freya Beauchamp (b. July 3, 1496) is a powerful witch. She is the daughter of Mélodie Beauchamp. Freya is a member of the Beauchamp family. 'History' Early Years Freya Beauchamp was born on July 3, 1496 in France. 'Powers' Powers as a Witch Freya's powers are ruled by her emotions. Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. Freya has a natural talent for making potions, something that even her own past lives possess. She came into this talent almost as soon as she started delving deeper into it, surpassing her siblings in this aspect. She is probably the most talented in brewing potions among the witches of her family. She can even take a recipe from the Grimoire and modify it easily to suit her needs, as she did with the potion to revisit her past lives. According to Gabriel, Freya is the only witch capable of brewing a potion that can cure the effects of Ramus Mortium. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Aura Reading:'' Freya's powers first manifested as a child when she learned that she can see and read auras. *''Premonition:'' Freya has developed the ability of premonition, which allows her to randomly see visions of various events in different points in time. *''Astral Projection:'' Freya's bond with her twinbrother, Mathéo, allows them to cast a spell that very much resembles astral projection, allowing their astral bodies to be sent anywhere they want to be. *''Telekinesis:'' The ability to move things with her mind. *''Atmokinesis:'' She has limited control over the weather. Abilities as an Assassin 'Abilities' Strength level Weaknesses Curse: Like the rest of the Beauchamp women, Freya was cursed by her grandfather. She was cursed with never being able to live past the age of 30 through horrible deaths, such as burning at the stake or dying in a great earthquake. However, she gets another chance at life every time she dies. This is because Mélodie would be pregnant with Ingrid again not too long after she dies, and soon after, she'd be pregnant with Freya as well. 'Appearance' *'Hair:' *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' Freya is a warm, feisty, and caring young woman who works as a bartender for The Bent Elbow, a local bar in East End. Much like her mother, she is quite liberated and doesn't really let anything stop her from helping the people she cares about. She is more than ready to use her gifts and talents to help out whenever she can. She is not as conservative as her mother with regards to her powers, neither is she as mild-mannered and shy as her older sister, Ingrid, is. As a contrast to them, she is much more emotional and is unafraid to make her feelings known. She doesn't like lying, feeling extremely guilty that she had to lie to close loved ones for so long about being a witch and was mad that her mom lied to her and Ingrid on more than one occasion. However, she is not above going to such lengths if she knows it's for the best. She is a very loving person and she tries her best to make her relationships work. But, she does have a breaking point and she isn't afraid to let someone go when she knows that someone better is still out there waiting for her. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Witches Category:Dating Characters Category:French Category:Americans Category:Beauchamp family Category:Grey family Category:Magic users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Characters born in 1496 Category:Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Twins